Guilty Love
by As sweet as honey 1234
Summary: Kevin and Sam have escaped the grid to their own world. But Quorra is left to the mercy of Clu.  Please R&R it's my first story and any comments would be greatly appreciated xxx
1. Prologue

I don't own Tron or any of the franchise in association with Tron.

(because if i did then the whole take her upstairs would of been very diiferent)

Chapter 1

His hot breath on my neck, his sweaty muscular back, hard under my finger tips, his feral grunts harmonizing with my moans of guilty pleasure. Our hips meeting in an erotic dance that made me hotter with every meeting. Our chest rubbing against each other. Lips meeting in a battle for dominance that was all teeth and tongues. His name dripping off my lips like chocolate melting on the tongue. My breaths came out in small gasps as his drove me mad with pleasure. My thighs on his sharp, strong hips tightened as I fell into the abyss of ecstasy and I knew no more.


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 2

Heavy foot falls just behind me, getting closer and faster "quick Quorra he's coming to get me" Abraxas and he's sickly yellow suit where glimpsed in the window as I ran passed a window. He was gaining on me fast. A dead end. "NO" I screamed out. A strong grip on my shoulder forces me around and I'm staring into the slowly decaying face of my once friend "let me here you scream!"

I bolted up right the black and orange sheets sticking to my terror ridden body. My laboured gasps echoing around the silent room. I look around the eyrie room as my breaths start to slow down. I was two cycles ago that my life became hell, when Kevin my friend, mentor, hero was forced out of my life and into his own world with his son and I was captured by Clu. Clu the program that slaughtered my kind and forced me to be his personal "entertainment" was lying next to me looking as innocent as if the killing of my kind was at the back of his CPU. If I woke him I would be beaten to an inch of my de-rezz but I had to get out I needed fresh air and with that though I slipped out of bed. I didn't see his eyes following my with an unreadable emotion in them. I softly treaded into the kitchen pulling his coat over my thin night gown. I got myself a drink and went out onto the balcony that looked over the sea of simulation once a thing of beauty know a hollow reminder of the past.

I was so lost in memories that I didn't hear him come up behind me, it wasn't until his arm wrapped around my waist did I know he was there. "Beautiful out here isn't it Quorra" he whispered in my ear along with the soft kisses from my ear to the hollow of my throat. I weakly replied "yes" I was spun so quickly it hurt to face him. I was backed up against the railing until our hips met. The deserted city far below us.

"Quorra, Quorra, Quorra when are you going to learn that you can't come out here without my permission" he ground out and before I knew what was happening I was on the floor with him on all fours above me looking very dangerous. "I'm sorry" I whimper out his hand strokes my hair almost as if he's trying to comfort me "you will be when Rinzer's through with you"


	3. Punishment

Chapter 3

His chambers had a dangerous red glow about them. Rinzler was normally an ok tormentor one who didn't gloat about me being weak he just sat watch me squirm.

I tentatively stepped into the middle of his chambers not knowing what was about to happen I was quite calm. Then I heard the low hum that seemed to emit from him. I froze. Hoping he wouldn't do anything but it was all in vain as he walked up behind me. Pressed his muscular body flush against my back. His had forcefully grabbed me I started to panic as he forced me down on the sofa and my instincts kicked I started to struggle and trash trying to break free. He just pinned me down with his legs, his hands ripping the suit of my body his hands roaming my back and sides almost like a lover. I tried begging with him to stop and let me go my tears clogging up my throat the reply I got was the sound of his suit ripping.

White hot pain as he roughly entered me. He ripped my insides. I screamed. It echoed around the room. As he got faster my screams became louder. As he got harder the hoarser my screams got. My tears stained the sofa. My damaged pixels falling to floor. Then, I heard the sounds of grunts and pants. He had de-rezzed his helmet. Then it was over his hot seed deep inside my body. He collapsed on top of me and I saw the deep scar down the side of his face. He stood repaired his suit, rezzed his helmet and walked out.

I curled in to a ball with tear stains running down my face just hoping for the end.

I see to strong legs come into view before it all goes dark.


	4. Dreams

That night I dreamt. I saw my life before my kind were hunted down and killed. My life when I worshiped the ground that Kevin, Tron and Clu walked on. Yes Clu. There was a time so long ago I had almost forgot, when I loved him. His presence demanded respect and when he walked in a room it went quiet. A large part of me died when he betrayed us. When he turned on me and my kind. When my dear friend was killed by Abraxas and I fled for my life and sort solace in the kind and caring arms of the creator yet even so his name made my circlets glow slightly brighter and made me buzz with anticipation.

When I was captured by him long ago before I even met Kevin or Sam. When I was on the run. It took all my will power not to agree with his every word. Not to, as Kevin would say, turn into a pile of gulp and never leave his side. His arms where crossed in front of his chest showing off the raw power he possessed. Half of me wanted to run my hands all over him and feel the plains of his body beneath mine and the other half wanted to find the perfect place to put my identity disk. Then I escaped I can't really remember how only that I lost another dear friend in the process and that is how I found my way to Kevin.

The next time I saw Clu was many cycles later, when I was saving Sam from the light cycle games. He was sat astride his light cycle and oh how I wish I could have given myself up just to be punished for it and have him near but I promised Kevin I would save his son. A life for a life or o they say.

"I'll deal with you later" those few words held the biggest mystery for me. Did he mean to kill me or do something else? I was so naive to think that he even remembered me the young program that tried to stop him all those years ago. But the way he said it. The way his breath tickled the base of my neck and how his body felt pressed against my back. I nearly bit through my lip pixels to stop myself from moaning and again melting into goo. Those few words were probably my death sentence but they could have also been a promise.

Then Sam saved me. He made me think I was meant something to him, I have to admit I had fallen for him, the way he quickly came to my aid, the way he fought for me, the way he held me like a was some prized possession to him it made me think of a life I never knew, meeting a program, falling in love and I thought that me and him could have that when we left the grid, when we got to the real world. But it was a lie the way he felt he didn't care when Clu kicked me down, when Clu nearly through me of the bridge. He Didn't Care. Everything I thought I felt was a lie. What I thought I meant to him, a lie. He didn't even look back. It was Kevin who nearly ran back to help me. Kevin not Sam

It hurt more than the torture, knowing I meant nothing to him. It hurt knowing that I was "collateral damage". I was betrayed and that broke me. But then Clu came in and showed me kindness. I thought he wasn't any different to Kevin. How wrong I was. Instead of destroying me physically he destroyed me mentally and degraded me to someone I didn't even recognise and the worst thing was I relished in his affection. I can't help it when we "mate" (because it's not making love its sex in its most animalistic form) I enjoy it, I relish from it and I always want more, and for cycles after I hate myself for it and wish for Kevin to hold me like he used to like I was a child who had woken up from a bad dream.

My life is just one failed love after another but I can say at least I was the daughter to the creator and for a short time he was my father and cared for me a time ago.


End file.
